Palucina fanfic
by Dwarv
Summary: Lucina and palutena are in love, how will the others react?
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Contains sexual content and violence! Don't read if under 18! If you continue its on you, not me! I do not own any of the characters in this story, characters are from super smash bros ultimate from nintendo!

Chapter one: I won't let you down!

In the smash universe, all the characters live in one big mansion, each fighter has their own room. Each room has a large mini fridge, a huge bathroom, a king+ size bed with soft comforters, and a 80 inch flat screen TV with a switch (Duh). the characters also got to choose their own cars they wanted to drive. Each person also got a secret little room with soundproof wall for them to have a little "fun" ;).

Lucina was one of the strongest fighters in the selection, but she kept her rather muscular arms a secret with her shoulder armor. Lucina could bench a little over 150 lbs and had abs bigger then little mac's! She kept this a secret because she didn't want to attract attention to herself because she was also very shy. Lucina also had an even bigger secret she didn't want to tell anyone: she is a lesbian.

The fighters had a part of their battles called squad strike, where they all compete in teams around the world against other teams. Lucina was on a team with incineroar, joker, lucario and palutena, who was their team leader. Their team was the strongest one in their ranking because incineroar's revenge move combo would deal over 60 damage, and was stronger than ganondorf's sword!

Lucina had just woke up, she had to fight herself out of bed almost every morning because of how comfortable her bed was when her phone rang "ugh wha-?" she said dazed. She picked up the phone and saw it was the leader of her team, Palutena! She answered the phone and answered with a tired "hello?" only to hear palutena's soothing voice "hey good morning,lucina!" she said "hey, i just wanted to remind you that we have a big battle against bowser's group today!" she reminded lucina "ok, what time is it?" she asked "it's about 11:30 am!" she said, lucina looked at the clock and froze, it was 11:16! "Uhh i got to go!" jucina said as she hung up, and ran for her closet to get her armor and sword. She looked at the clock, to her armor and said "ah fuck it" as she grabbed it and set it down on her bed, running to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. Lucina ran out and grabbed her armor, leaving her room and locking it, running down to her car. Luckily, everyone owned very nice cars, lucina had a nice blue corvette ZR1 that was hypercharged, so she might be on time. She threw her armor in the car along with her sword and started the ignition with a loud roar, signaling the car was running. She put it in drive and slammed on the gas, blasting off almost instantly.

Lucina arrived about 11:28, and ran to the room where her teammates were. She opened the door, gasping for air, everyone staring at her in silence until palutena broke the silence by saying "uhh lucina" "y-yes?" "why are you wearing only a b-bra and panties?" palutena asked with a blush. To her horror, lucina realized she was in fact, in her bra and panties! She screamed and covered herself up with her armor and ran to the bathroom to get dressed and walked back out about 5 minutes later with an embarrassed blush on her face, joker, lucario, and incineroar were laughing hysterically, but what really made her feel bad was seeing palutena facepalming. "Alright team listen up!" palutena said with a leading tone, everyone gathering around her "this next battle we are going to try our best, this may be the strongest team we have ever faced and i don't want this to end our 49 winning streak, if we can get to 50 we'll set records throughout the world! Now here's the plan, incineroar, i want you to go first, ok?" "roar!" incineroar said pounding his chest with his furred fist and giving off his classic grin "lucina i want you to go second, joker third, lucario fourth, and i'll go last alright?" palutena asked as everyone cheered as they resumed their talking "lucina id like to speak with you please" palutena said as lucina got up, shaking slightly as she followed palutena into the leader's office. "Lucina" palutena said "y-yes?" lucina answered "look, i don't know what happened today but i don't want it happening again you hear me? You were almost late!" she told lucina "i-im sorry! My alarm clock didn't go of i have no clue why it just-" she was cut off "ok i can understand that, just don't let it happen again, we need to set this record!" she said "ok, i-im sorry" lucina choked slightly, swallowing the knot in her throat, trying not to cry. Palutena realised this and hugged her "i'm sorry lucina, it's just, i want us to be the first team to ever get 50 wins in a row, i didn't mean to snap at you like that" she said letting go of lucina. She saw a tear making its way down lucina's cheeks "lucina are you okay?" she asked "y-yeah im fine" she said wiping her eyes "ok, i'm going to do something real quick, head back out into the room" palutena said as she left the room and sat back down.

Palutena walked out and said "alright listen up there's been a few changes alright! Lucina and lucario will be switching places on the roster" she said "alright, sounds good to me" lucario said lucina was feeling better and said "no no, it's alright, i'll go second" "are you sure lucina?" palutena asked "yes, im sure" lucina confirmed, alright them, nevermind, match starts 5 minutes so incineroar get ready!" palutena said, incineroar beating his chest and breathing smoke to show he was ready. Incineroar was their strongest one in their group, with his physical strength, and his pain tolerance.

The match was about to begin, it was bowser vs incineroar. Lucina sat down and watched the big screen in their room as the match began. Master hand called go and incineroar and bowser charged at each other. Bowser breathing fire and incineroar whipped around it and delivered a haymaker to the side of bowser's face, knocking him down instantly. Once bowser got up he tried to attack incineroar, only for him to use revenge, his counter move. Bowser took damage and watched as incineroar got charged up from the revenge move and proceed to use Alolan whip and instantly KO bowser, everyone on their team cheering as they watched the combo.

Incineroar defeated the next two people and was up against his next foe, Ike. the match began, incineroar had 115% damage from the previous matches so he was at a disadvantage, but began to charge. Incineroar used his alolan whip and dealt about 30 damage to ike before using his side smash, bringing ike's damage to 58. Ikr got up and charged, using his side smash at the perfect moment to knock incineroar back, then used his up smash to finish the job, however, incineroar air dodged and used his revenge move, damaging ike yet again, however when incineroar tried to use his alolan whip, ike dodged and KO'd incineroar with his side smash, causing the crowd to cheer.

Palutena watched this and said "lucina you're up! Good luck!" as she signaled for lucina to go to battle, joker waving good luck to her. Lucina looked palutena in her emerald green eyes and said "i won't let you down, palutena" and walked out of their room onto the stage.

The match began and lucina did her dancing blade move on ike and charged at him, knocking him far off the stage thanks to incineroar's previous damage. Ike did his recovery move, only to fly downwards and get KO'd, leaving lucina to be the winner with no damage at all, palutena cheering as the next match came up. The next fighter was zero suit samus, lucina's rival. The match began and ZS samus was the first one to deal damage by doing her flip jump, burying lucina in the ground "come on!" lucina said in her head as the struggled to get out of the ground. While this was happening, ZS samus was charging her attack. Lucina barely managed to break free before ZS samus was done charging and attacked, lucina barely dodging in time, this gave lucina enough time to attack ZS samus, sending her flying back. Lucina ran as ZS samus attacked her, and proceeded to juggle lucina, bringing her damage to about 120% when ZS samus started charging her up smash. Lucina seemed like she was floating when she remembered: "I won't let you down, palutena". Lucina waited and when she saw ZS samus start attacking, she countered and KO'd ZS samus, the crowd went nuts, palutena ran out and hugged lucina so tight she felt like she was about to pop "lucina you did it! You brought us to 50 wins!" palutena said with tears in her eyes "im so proud of you!" palutena said still hugging lucina, "here, lets head back to the mansion, me and you will celebrate, joker, lucario, and incineroar are going on vacation" palutena said as they headed to their cars.


	2. Chapter two: coming out to Palutena

Chapter two: coming out to Palutena

Lucina and palutena were back at the smash mansion, lucina was waiting for palutena to come to her room, but couldn't stop thinking about her. She didn't know what she she was feeling, but when she thought about palutena hugging her she felt warm inside. She was laying on her bed, thinking about palutena when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door and saw palutena in sweatpants and a white shirt "hey lucina!" she said cheerfully "h-hi" she said shyly "what's the matter?" palutena asked lucina "n-nothing, can i tell you something?" she said "of course!" palutena replied "o-ok, p-please come inside so i can tell you" she said, palutena doing as told.

Palutena shut the door behind her "so what did you want to tell me?" palutena asked "w-well i uh...i uh…" lucinda began to tremble with a mad blush palutena could only stare "damn shes cute when she's nervous "palutena i…...i wanna watch some TV!" she said rubbing the back of her head nervously "is that really what you wanted to tell me?" palutena asked "well i um… *sigh* no" she said looking down. She began to feel hopeless and sat down on her bed, she started to cry because of how nervous she was. Palutena sat next to her and hugged her "shhh shh, just tell me what you have to say" palutena said "y-you dont understand palutena, this is one of my biggest secrets, if not the biggest secret i have" she said sobbing slightly "well you can tell me i promise i won't tell anyone else unless you want me to" palutena said "o-ok" lucina said "now, what do you have to tell me?" she asked the bluenette "palutena im….. i-i'm a lesbian" she said. Palutena froze, she didn't expect that at all, "lucina it's alright, it's not that ba-" she was cut off "you don't understand, i'm in love with…..YOU!" she said staring into her emerald eyes, palutena could see the fear in lucina's eyes, how embarrassed and scared she was. Lucina then buried her face in palutena's shirt and started sobbing, worrying that palutena would hate her "lucina its okay" she said stroking lucina's long, blue hair. Lucina took her face out of palutena's shirt and said "y-you don't hate me?" "of course not!" palutena said "i have to admit, i have been crushing o bit on you too" palutena said blushing nervously "r-really?" lucina said "yep! Now take your armor off and get comfortable, im sleeping with you tonight" palutena said. Lucina's face lit up as she proceeded to take her armor off when palutena noticed how strong lucina was "my gosh lucina, how strong are you?" she asked, "w-well, i can bench a little over 150lbs, i've been hiding this for a while, i know it's not that big though" she said "well, duh, but for a female you got a good build" she said, causing lucina to blush. "I didn't get to see this when you walked in with your underwear on cause your armor was blocking this" she said getting up and rubbing lucina's abs, causing her to blush even more. Once lucina finally took all her armor off, palutena pulled her to the bed, giggling at lucina's expression, "p-palutena, i have to get dressed!" she said blushing "you ARE dressed silly" she said giggling, hugging lucina, "w-what do you mean?" lucina asked "come on, it's late we are sleeping together silly!" palutena said, "what?" lucina asked, still confused "oh my gosh i want to fucking sleep with you, to cuddle, i love you dammit!" palutena finally said getting up and undressing into her underwear as well.

Lucina got into her bed with palutena as they both cuddled, it was the best feeling for lucina. Lucina used to date boys, she dated ike once and she never felt this warm when she cuddled with him.

Palutena pulled lucina to where she was on top of her, she stared into lucina's sapphire blue eyes, lucina blushing madly, "uhh p-palutena? What're you do-" she was cut off by palutena shushing her "lucina, do you really have a crush on me?" she asked "y-yes i do" she answered. Palutena lean in to where their heads were slightly touching "prove it" she said playfully, lucina blushed madly as she closed her eyes and locked lips with palutena, they were soft and warm, she felt like she was in heaven! She caressed the goddess's shoulders as she kept kissing palutena. She was about to pull away when palutena put her arms around lucina and slipped her tongue inside of lucina's mouth, earning a surprised moan from lucina as they tongue-wrestled for what seemed like hours.

Finally, lucina pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting them as they both breathed heavily "my gosh, palutena, that was...wonderful!" lucina said laying her head right about palutena's rather large breasts. She didn't realize just how tired she was until she laid her head on palutena's breasts because she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Lucina?" palutena said when she looked down and saw lucina softly sleeping on her breasts "aww she fell asleep" she said gently pushing lucina off her as she got up and walked to the bathroom when lucina woke up "palutena?" she asked "yes honey im right here" she said, making lucina blush madly "h-honey?" she said "yeah we're together right" w-well yeah" lucina said "great! I'm going to shower i'll be back!" palutena winked at lucina as she went to the bathroom.

Once palutena was done with her shower, she went back to the bedroom and got back in the bed, lucina instantly cuddling with palutena again in the same position, only palutena was the first one to fall asleep this time, with lucina falling asleep with her shortly after~.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Lucina woke up in palutena's arms, she didn't realize this until her morning drowsiness wore off. Lucina stirred slightly as to not wake palutena because she didn't want this moment to ever leave because the felt super comfortable. She remembered what happened yesterday and blushed, knowing that her and palutena were now together as lovers. She began to cuddle more into palutena's arms until she heard a soft moan come from palutena, "good morning lucina" palutena said "good morning, sorry i woke you" lucina said "it's alright" palutena said, "did you sleep well?" palutena asked after "oh yeah" lucina said gazing into the green eyes of the goddess.

They both got out of bed when palutena asked "hey lucina?" "yeah?" lucina replied "i was thinking, do you maybe want to go on a date?", this question caused lucina to blush madly "i-i'd love to" lucina said still blushing. Lucina was surprised when palutena tackled her into a fierce make-out session, but soon moaned into the kiss and slipped her tongue in the goddess' mouth and tongue-wrestled with palutena, eventually letting the goddess win on purpose, eventually pulling away to gaze into her beautiful green eyes while panting for air, "palutena, where did that come from?" she asked "well, i guess it was the angle of the sun, but you looked so cute!" she said kissing her on the cheek, lucina blushing madly once again as palutena got off her and got dressed.

The two headed out and headed to the character garages where lucina's corvette was, palutena had a gorgeous green lamborghini aventador J, but was in the shop because of the lack of roof, a bunch of snow got in it. Lucina and palutena got in the corvette and lucina fired up the engine with a loud roar as they headed out. "So, where do you want to go?" lucina asked, "w-well, there's this place i usually go to when i'm feeling down, it's a bar just down the road" palutena answered as lucina went where palutena told her to go.

The two arrived at the bar palutena told lucina about, "i'm so excited, i've never been here with someone else, let alone my new lover!" she said kissing lucina once again as they entered the bar. The bar was actually relatively empty with only about 6 other people, "come on, i know a place where i always sit" palutena said taking lucina's hand and leading her to a seat on the corner of the bar table, the two sitting down. Palutena ordered them both some drinks and the two talked and laughed for a long time. When nightfall came, things got very weird, and very hot~


End file.
